The Mysterious Avenger
by Minako147
Summary: Vegeta has been running around terrorizing the people around him. Sudden;y a mysterious person starts pranking Vegeta and leaves a note threatening him not to try to find out who he is. Vegeta sets out to find out who is pranking him.


Disclaimer: Thank goodness I don't own DBZ. Too bad I don't own World of Warcraft or youtube. :) I only own in video games.

Powers and rules not typical to DBZ thus being typical to DBZ.

Chapter One

* * *

Krillin smiled at the wooden figurine he had just finished carving. It had taken him 2 weeks but it was finally done. Vegeta walked in and tried his best to ignore Krillin.

Krillin: Hey Vegeta, look at this! Now tell me how much would pay for a hand-carved, first-class, dark varnished, oak wood unicorn like this?

Vegeta : O_o A what?

Krillin: sigh, I SAID how much would pay for a hand-carved..

Before Krillin could finish Vegeta slapped the unicorn out of his hand. It flew out the window like a bullet and was out of sight before Krillin knew it was gone.

Krillin: :O!!! Vegeta that was just mean! It took me two weeks to finish THAT!!

Vegeta was gone. Krillin looked around to find Vegeta had walked away while he was talking.

Trunks sat in his office in Capsule Corp. He was glued to is monitor when Vegeta walked in. with his arms folded. Vegeta waited to be recognized by his son.

Trunks: … (ticka-ticka-ticka on keyboard)

Vegeta: …..

Trunks: (types on ignoring Vegeta)

Vegeta: (walks around the desk) Didn't you even notice I was here!!

Trunks: Yes. Hello dad. (Never looks up from the monitor)

Vegeta: I will SMASH your little electronic machine device if you don't stop tampering with it and listen to me!

Trunks sighed and put on a headset.

Trunks: ok ok ok hold on a minute. Guys, I have to go AFK for a sec. I'll be right back.

Vegeta: O_o? Who are you talking to.?

Trunks: Goten, Pan, Yamcha and some others on the War of Warcraft guild. We're on a raid right now, so I don't have much time.

Vegeta: (a bit baffled by technology) Well…I … I just wanted to tell you that your mother fixed the hyperbolic time chamber and I want you and Kakarot's little shrimpy spawn in there training for the next competition. And….

(ticka-ticka –ticka)

Vegeta: Trunks are you listening!?

Trunks: (eyes intensely on WOW) Yea… I … I hear you.

Vegeta: Well…don't tell Kakarot about the senior division so he won't join, alright.

Trunks: Yea, ok but I'm not sure what's in that cave.

Vegeta: O_o? WHAT are you talking about?

Trunks: Pan you're going to get killed if you go in there alone! (Now clicking buttons furiously) SOME BODY HEAL!!!!

Vegeta: =( Fiiiinaaaaall Flaaaaaaaash!!!!!

BOOM!!!!!!

Vegeta sent a beam through the Ump-teen thousand dollar laptop and threw the next 20 floors of the building. It was a good thing it was a weekend and everyone was out of the building on that side.

Trunks: O_O WHAT IN THE WORLD! DAD! I SAID I HEARD YOU!!

Vegeta: Oh? (folds his arms again)

Trunks: (More furious) YES!!! I DID!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COMPUTER COST!! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO BEAT THAT RAID!! MY GUILD WAS COUNTING ON ME! !!! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!!!!

Vegeta: If you heard me what did I say then? U_U

Trunks: (barely able to hold his composure) You said and I quote: "I just wanted to tell you that your mother fixed the hyperbolic time chamber and I want you and Kakarot's little shrimpy spawn in there, training for the next competition.." You also said "don't tell Kakarot about the senior division so he won't join".

Vegeta: (miffed and feeling stupid) Well…well….when I talk to you I want your UNDEVIDED attention. Maybe you will know next time!

Vegeta flew off out of the window leaving a very angry Trunks behind. Trunks' phone rang. It was Goten.

Goten: Trunks what happened? It said you disconnected.

Trunks: Sigh, you will never believe what father did this time! Sigh. Someone has got to teach him a lesson.

Vegeta continued to fly hom e and all of a sudden sensed a substantial power level. Goku and Gohan were approaching.

Goku: Hey Gohan look! It's Vegeta. Let's go say hello!

Gohan: (rolls eyes) Aww dad. Do we have to deal with him? He's always so..so...evil. Sometime I don't even think he ever really turned good.

Goku: Nonsense. :) Vegeta is our friend.

Gohan: sigh

Vegeta: (still a ways away) O great it's Kakarot and his nerdy son.

They meet up.

Goku: Hey Vegeta! XD

Flies right by Goku ignoring them both.

Goku: o_o (instant Transmission right in front of Vegeta) Hey didn't you hear me calling you. ^_^ Me and Gohan are going to a movie with ChiChi, Videl, and Bulma. We were wondering if you wanted to come too.

Vegeta smiled...evilly.

Vegeta: Suure.

In the movie theater, because an elderly couple refused to move when Vegeta asked and Goku insisted that they stay, Vegeta ended up sitting behind everyone else between two strangers. The man on the left nudged Vegeta's arm off the arm rest.

Vegeta: _

Man: _

They continued watching the somewhat emo flick. The teenage girl on his right began to sob and leaned in to whisper to Vegeta.

Girl: This so...*sniff...*sniff..sad.

Vegeta: -_- not really. What's sad is when a man, no a prince is reduced to social activities with low class warriors and vermin instead of conquering planets and commanding armies.

Girl: O_O

Man:O_O What are you talking about? What movie is that?

Vegeta: (Seeing he has someones attention for a change) Well you see I am a Sayin from planet Vegeta, the prince of a warrior race! I was highly skilled and highly trained by our greatest and elite warriors but one thing lead to another and now I am here on Earth living with lame humans and am practically a servant to the vermin myself.

Videl: !

Vegeta: =| you shush!

Bulma: Who are you calling vermin, Vegeta! Is that how you feel about your family.

Vegeta: _ Shhhhh.

Chichi: Don't shush her! I heard what you said! Here we are trying to have a wonderful evening together-

Vegeta: BE QUIET!! THIS IS A MOVIE THEATER!! CAN'T YOU STOP YELLING FOR TWO SECONDS!

Bulma: =O

ChiCHi: 8O

Videl: O_O

Gohan: I TOLD you not to invite him. -_-;

Goku: Vegeta calm down!

Vegeta: -_-; ok......ok.....All I have to say is...Welcome to Sempai Vegeta's...

Man: O_o?

Girl: ???

Gohan: O_O!!!!!!

Vegeta: =) BIG BANG ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!

Goku: :O!!!!!

A few seconds later Goku, Gohan, and Videl are rescuing about 100 people from the gaping hole in the ground. In the huge commotion and while Goku had his hands full, Vegeta flew away laughing.

Vegeta: Bwahhahhaha. =)

The rest of the day no one said anything to Vegeta. He sat outside on the porch shooting ki blasts at into night sky. He wondered why everything was so quiet. Shrugging his shoulders he turned and went to bed.

The next morning Vegeta awoke to find his bed covered in ants! Jumping out of bed and powering up to get rid of the ants, he spun around to review the situation. There were ants EVERYWHERE.

Vegeta: BULMA!!!!

Nothing. Vegeta scratched his head only to find that his hair was gone. All except for a little hair above the ears. And that was dyed a sick salmon pink. He looked in the mirror to find he was wearing clown paint and a red sponge clown-nose was super glued on his face. A hello-kitty was tattooed on his shoulder and half his body was spray-painted blue.

BAM!! Vegeta kicked the door through and yelled out!

Vegeta: WHO'S RESPONCIBLE FOR THIS!!!

Everyone was already standing outside waiting to see Vegeta emerge. Laughter erupted from all sides. Shocked, and embarrassed Vegeta ran back into the room. In the corner he realized a camera on a tripod linked up to a laptop that currently said: "Streaming to youtube..."

Vegeta: =O

Computer: "upload complete"

It was being controlled via remote access. Typed on screen was note that said:

"HAHAHA Vegeta! Finally, I was able to teach you a lesson! You'll never catch me so don't even think about trying. Reprimand your attitude or you haven't seen the last of me.

The Avanger "

Vegeta was so angry that he took a bite out of the laptop and threw it outside blowing it up as it flew away.

Vegeta: I WILL find out who did this and when I do there will be NO MERCY!!

Narrator: Will Vegeta get his revenge? Who is the culprit tormenting him? Find out in the next chapter!

First Fic | R&R | Thanks for reading


End file.
